In processing whole blood for therapeutic administration to patients, it is desirable to separate the various cellular components. In particular, it is desirable to remove leukocytes because of their role in mediating immunologic reactions which can cause adverse clinical events such as allosensitization. For a review of adverse clinical sequellae to transfusion, see Sekiguchi, et al., Leucocyte-depleted blood products and their clinical usefulness, Ch. 5, pg. 26-33, from The Role of Leucocyte Depletion in Blood Transfusion Practice (1988). Furthermore, leukocytes are unessential for therapeutic supplementation of cell deficiencies in patients involving platelets and red cells. Thus, filter systems have been devised for passaging blood cells in order to remove leukocytes while allowing platelets or red blood to pass through for subsequent recovery.
There have been a number of approaches reported for leukocyte depletion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,410 discloses a packed fiber mass with leukodepletion properties comprising fibers of cellulose acetate, acrylonitrile, polyamide, or polyester. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,572 discloses use of a gelatin coating to inhibit red blood cell (RBC) and platelet adhesion. Leukodepletion is accomplished primarily through physical entrainment of the cells in the fiber body, and adhesion of RBCs and platelets results from the gelatin coating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,998 discloses a strategy for leukodepletion in which a hydrophilic monomer containing hydroxyl or amido groups and functional nitrogen-containing groups such as primary or secondary amino groups is coated onto a filter matrix of known fibers such as polyester, polyamide, etc.
Modification of fiber surfaces has also been used to obtain materials with improved cell separation properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,642 discloses a packed column in which the packing material comprises an Egyptian cotton which has been de-fatted and bleached so that RBC readily pass through the column.
Some separation strategies involve multiple steps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,572 discloses a multistep method comprising an upstream porous element for removal of gels, a second element of finer porosity for removal of aggregated matter, and a final filtration step involving common fibers to which surface tension-reducing and improved wetting are obtained by radiation grafting of biocompatible moieties. Further description of leukodepletion methods is contained in Rikumaru, et al. Advanced methods for leucocyte removal by blood filtration, Ch. 6, pgs. 35-40, from The Role of Leucocyte Depletion in Blood Transfusion Practice (1988).
It is of utmost importance in designing leukodepletion strategies in which one goal is to obtain good recoveries of platelets and RBCS, to achieve separations without activating platelets or complement. It is also important that any coatings utilized to enhance the separations not be leached into solution, since the recovered cells are intended for intravascular administration to patients. One approach embodies a filter composed of a porous polymer material with continuous pore structure having a coating combining a nitrogen-containing functional group with a polyethylene oxide chain having 2-15 repeating units (See Jap. Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 5[1993]-194243). This material is said to entrap leukocytes while giving high yields of platelets.
The use of polyalkylene oxide polymers is well-known in the construction of biocompatible materials, because of its low biological activity in activating cellular and humoral components of blood, and in stimulating immune responses. However, the inertness of the polyalkylene oxide polymers may also interfere with the degree of separation that can be obtained with cell separation filters, unless combined with functional groups that enhance separation parameters. A suitable combination of coating components has not heretofore been developed which is efficacious for cell separations from whole blood as distinct from semi-purified cell suspension mixtures.